The present invention relates to a wearable electronic device especially, but not exclusively, a wristwatch.
The functionality of wristwatches has been extended and now wristwatches are available which, as well as telling the time, can, for example, record heart rate, show position globally, play music, synchronise with an organiser and store passwords.
By their very nature, wristwatches impose significant size and style constraints with respect to the user interface. The availability of small-area, high-resolution LCD displays, batteries with longer life, and faster and smaller microprocessors is likely to encourage the development of more complex applications where more intensive user interaction is required.